An Assassin's Journal
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Just a collection of story ideas I had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

A Reawakened God

**Hello everyone as you now know. I have purchased a new laptop for myself, meaning that I can begin updating on my profile. I have tons of new ideas that I hope you all will enjoy. I also will post rewrites of my previous stories I had uploaded before my computer crash erasing all my back up copies.**

**This is just a preview of whats to come and to expect. Again I hope you guys will enjoy maybe give it a liking, I don't know.**

**First off, he is something a little different, first we begin in the Naruto Universe, now just not to not be confuse, Naruto is not the main character nor will he make a later apperance, nor is the main character an OC.**

**The main character is Minato Sahashi from Sekirei. Now calm down and let me explain. First off I like the show Sekirei, I enjoy story, the funny moments that do appear from time to time, and of course no anime is not complete without the fan service. I tend to avoid these shows but what can I say, they got to me.**

**I have greatly enjoyed the fics I find he on fanfictions, some good, some bad, way to many that are short. But that's fine.**

**I respect Minato's character in Sekirei only if they didn't make him timid, weak, and constantly avoiding his Sekirei for the the sake of comedy. His character would be use more if he didn't suffer from these traits. Well this my way of remedying.**

**Second and last thing to address is that I've readed through the wiki for Naruto for it's timeline. Just a heads up, I will be throwing things around by moving things forward rather than have them occur on their actual dates. If you point something out that is wrong, all will be explain later. Already enough of me talking, hope you all enjoy.**

**Content: Naruto and Sekirei**

**Summary: Minato Senju, first born to Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Later trained by his parents, his uncle Tobirama, and Madara Uchiha. Watch as he ascends to the throne of god. (Godlike Minato and Harem)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Preview: Chapter one**

"Hurry Tobirama! I don't wish to be more late than we already are." Said an overly excited Senju Hokage as and his companion tree-hop at breakneck speeds.

"Brother slow down," Call the now named Tobirama to his brother, the Shodiame Hokage Hashirama Senju. "We have been going non-stop since, we first left the Kage's Summit." Tobirama pleaded while trying to keep pace with his brother who ignore his plea.

"I'm sorry but I just can't stop myself. Can you believe it Tobirama. I'm going to be a father, I'm already a father!" Cried the ecstatic Hokage as tears of joy threaten to fall from his face. Tobirama sighed.

"I know that! You have been constantly reminding me since we first heard the news from Mito-sama herself." Tobirama smiled at his brother, since first hearing the news of Mito's pregnancy. Hashirama fainted, which was unexpected from the man known as the 'God of Shinobi.'

When he came to Hashirama bursted with excitement and joy. The usual optimistic Hokage couldn't stop smiling that his face was in danger of splinting in two. And to be honest with himself, Tobirama enjoyed watching his brother make a fool of himself.

Like when he abandoned his job as Hokage for a week to spend time with his wife Mito, or when Hashirama doubted his skills at being a good father towards raising his child. Remembering how much he spoil Tsunade when she was a little girl, perhaps he was right to doubt. Yes, those were good times he thought to himself, nothing was more priceless than seeing the 'God of Shinobi' being scowl by his pregnant wife. Oh and lets not forget the mood swings. Yes, good times.

"Then let's hurry! I don't wish to waste anymore time." That being said Hashirama added chraka to his feet, and at the next branch, he rocketed himself putting him far ahead of Tobirama.

Tobirama sighed at his brother's impatience. Adding chraka to his feet, he spring board of the next branch to catch his Inquisitive brother.

**Konoha Hospital**

Arriving back into the village after checking with the guards. Hashirama and Tobirama raced to hospital. Upon arriving, the two where greeted by numerous Konoha shinobi who wanted to congratulate their Hokage and wish him and his wife, Mito, the best of luck. Let it be known that keeping Mito's pregnancy a secret, was one of Konoha's worst kept secrets. Never trust anything to an intoxicated Hashirama, nothing stays secret for now when he drinks.

Once away from the crowd the two brothers stood outside the room Mito was said to be recovering after the ordeal. Hashirama stood outside the door contenplating his thoughts, once he opens this door, a new chapter in his life was about to be written. To be completely honest with himself Hashirama was afraid, he hid it well behind a mask but on the inside, he was nervous.

A hand landed on his left shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Without moving his head Hashirama could tell his brother's concern expression on his face.

He could do this! He is the Hokage for Kami's sake, he has stared death in the face numerous times, he had led his clan to numerous victories during the Clan wars. He would see this challenge through to the end, or die trying. With a deep breath Hashirama slid the door to the left and walk inside the room with Tobirama following behind.

What the two brothers saw couldn't be explain in words. On the bed, lying with her head against the wall and a pillow to support herself, was Mito Uzumaki. Her crimson red hair was a bit dis-leveled not in their usual buns. There was small traces of sweat falling from her forehead, and her eyes showed how tired she truly was. It was only by her force of will that she still remain awake this long.

Mito look up to her left to see her husband Hashirama and his brother Tobirama as they came in. Hashirama had a a proud smirk as he stare at his beautiful wife. She call him over with a wave of her hand, and he followed with Tobirama remaining in the corner wanting to give the two some privacy. Upon reaching the bed Hashirama gave a kiss to Mito's cheek as he brush away the sweat from her face, he sat down on the left side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Better now that you're here," She replied, "Oh and before I forget." Holding up the bundle in her arms, so Hashirama could see the face of his child.

He slowly remove the blanket covering the baby's face. He was left speechless at what he saw.

There wrap in a clean white blanket was his son, who by the looks of his appearance, had tufts of black hair, steel color eyes, and an aura of pure childlike innocence.

"He's your son." Mito's voice whispered in his ear. Hashirama move to pick up his quiet son who had yet to make a sound since his arrival. The baby stared up at Hashirama with curious and wonder that Hashirama chuckle softly. He moved around the room with his son as the two continue to look at the other, never breaking their staring contest.

"He's beautiful." He whispered, many emotions were being shown on Hashirama face at the moment, happiness being the most noticeable.

"Tobirama" Hashirama call to his brother who was watching from the corner of the room near the door. He walk towards his brother who turn around so he may see the child. Tobirama didn't know how to respond in this situation. He was a serious man, always has been, always will be. Unlike his brother who always wore a smile on his face. So seeing a baby looking at him with curiosity in it gaze was very disturbing to him.

"Ah... hello there." Hashirama felt the sweat behind his head drop at the response his brother made. He look towards Mito who only shook her head in amusement.

Saving his brother from further embarrassment Hashirama return to Mito's side as the two parents look at their child with all the love in the world.

"What should we name him?" Mito question her husband as the two refuse to tear their sights away from their child.

"I have one," He lean down to kiss his wife tenderly on he lips as the two broke apart to stare once more at their beloved child.

"Minato... Senju Minato is his name."

**In the interest of time**

A graveyard of ships

That's what could be describe of the scene they were looking at. The world's finest Navy force, in flames, black flames to be exact. The smell of fuel was strong in the air as the fire continue to drown the screams of dying sailors. The destruction cause today was nothing short of what they have cause countless times before.

There standing on the ocean as if it were land, stood a man of impressive height, he had black spiky hair that was waist-length, he wore red samurai-like armor with protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. Under the armor was a indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. He wore a white haori, but was clip to the plates under his shoulder. The man then disappear in a burst of speed, only to reappear standing in front of the first five Sekirei that made up the First Generation Discipline squad.

Miya being the leader and the least afraid of the threat that stood before them asked the question that loom in their minds.

"Who are you sir, and what are you doing on Kamikura island." She demanded... What she got in response was a flair of great power. Her eyes, as well as her comrades eyes widen at the increase of power.

Power that she herself admitted was green with envy, if this man was able to push her defenses down and have her feel insecure, must be powerful.

"I will ask you only once, and I want a straight answer." The man spoke for the first time, his voice was deep, very deep, he sound tired from what they could pick up.

He then lift his head up to show his face. The man had a handsome face with a beard, with two shoulder length bangs framing the side of his face, covering most of his right eye. But it was his eye (his uncovered one) that want drew the five Sekirei. His stare alone sent a chill down their spines. This was no ordinary human, nor was he a Sekirei, this man could be consider a god.

"What are you doing on Yuurei island!" (Ghost island) The man's Sharingan eye was staring down on them as if were judging their very existence.

**A little short I know, but this is just a taste of whats to come**

**Again can someone tell me if Hashirama and Mito ever had children? I can't find anything on the wiki but then again I could be wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nidiame Sennin

**Content: Highschool DxD**

**Here's a little something different.**

**Summary: The _Rikudō __Sennin_ was a man of great power and wisdom, power that brought fear to the Three fractions. His knowledge and mastery of Senjustu fell great demons such as the Infamous Ten-Tails. But his legend ended with his passing. He was recorded as the one man to fully master Senjutsu and become a Sage. But what if, years later a new Sage is reveal, the only question is what is his purpose and which fraction will he side with? (Sage, Rinnegan, Non-perverted, Strong (later Godlike) Issei, and Isseixharem.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Preview: Chapter two**

"Say Issei-kun...?" To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?" A young, attractive women with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. She gaze questioningly at her date Hyoudou Issei as she drew closer to him.

"Hm... and what would your wish be Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked with a soft smile on his face with his eyes close. Issei was a young man, around the same age as Yuuma. He is of average height, with a lean, muscular build. He had white messy hair, and light brown eyes, almost amber.

Yuuma Amano with her head bowed a couple feet away from Issei. She opens her eyes, which had a darker quality to them than her shy, timid self she display earlier.

"Can you die for me?" She asked, her voice dark, and seductive.

"Eh, now what was that Yuuma-chan? I didn't quite catch that." Issei said with an eye smile. Yuuma took a few steps back with her and Issei just feet apart.

"I said, can you die for me?" She said again in the same dark tone as her body began to glow.

Issei remain where he stood his eyes being shadowed by his hair, an unreadable expression on his face. He open his eyes once more to see the flash of light had stop.

Yuuma grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, her eyes changed. Taking on a dark, more evil look. Her clothing having been shredded in favor of clothing that resemble black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chain hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

She stood proudly, not ashamed of her indecency no made no attempt to cover herself. Issei who had yet to say anything regarding the situation or Yuuma's choice of clothing, if you could still call the women in front of him Yuuma Amano.

"So... 'Yuuma' if that is still your name. Then what should I call you miss?"

"I guess I should explain myself, now that I've showed you my true form. To be honest I thought you would have had a better reaction to my appearance.?"

"Apologies my lady... But I tend to keep my eyes on a woman's face, rather than her breast like some shameful pervert." Issei answered honestly with a smile on his face.

"Hm, a gentleman are we. Very well my name is Raynare, a fallen angel here to take you life." She held out her left hand, and a red energy spear of light form in her open hand. She grab the weapon in her hand, twirling in at her side.

"A shame really, there is not many men who still follow their civil ways... A pity I was actually beginning to enjoy your company, but I have a job to do, so can you be a good boy and hold still." She brought the weapon up as if throwing a Javelin, and with a throw, the spear flew out of her hand and straight towards the unmoving Issei.

Raynere pictured this as an easy kill, so imagine her surprise when her target stop her light spear with only a single finger. He didn't bother to dodge, he remain where he stood, lifting a single finger, and, caught her light spear.

"Maa, maa" He said as he threw the light spear to the ground, which then dispel into particles of light. "A fallen angel sent to kill me? The last time I check I didn't pocess a scared gear. So tell me, Fallen angel Raynere," Issei open his eyes which showed his annoyance, Raynere took a few steps back in fear, her earlier confidence now gone as she stared at her 'suppose easy kill'.

"What have I done to warrant the attention of the Fallen Angels that they sent an assassin to kill me?"

His voice cold, his eyes, gone were the warmth and gentlest they pocess. Now replace with annoyance, and some anger but was kept hidden.

"I see... you are paralyze with fear, I understand, me release my power causes the air around me to thicken, your breath is taken from your lungs. I understand, I never believe I would reach such heights, yet here I am." Issei expression became solemn, his eyes for a brief second held pain.

Raynere didn't catch it in time as she still was frozen with fear.

Issei inhale a deep breath before exhaling to calm his emotions. He look back at the scared Fallen Angel. "Raynare..."

At the call of her name, Raynare flinched but nodded her head, showing she was listening.

"I'm letting you go..." Raynare froze, did she hear that right? He was letting her go. "I'm allowing you to leave unharmed, as thanks for the nice evening, weather it was convention or not. But I can't remember the last time I went out to have fun. But..."

His eyes once again darken, any previous emotions were wipe clean from his eyes. "The next time we cross paths, all debts have been paid. Do remember this Raynare-san."

Not trusting her voice she nodded, and with a powerful flap of her black angel wings. Raynare disappear from sight, her magic could no longer be felt by Issei.

Issei release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't understand on why he garner the attention of the Fallen Angels or why they sent an assassin to kill him. Last he heard from the Fallen Angels was that they began to collect Scared gears. Why? He didn't have an answer nor a clue on where to begin. Yet he didn't care too much to dig into. All he desired was a peaceful and quiet life, apparently due to recent events. It's too much to ask for.

He was brought out his thoughts when he caught another magical presence nearby, hidden in a bush to his right to be precise. From he could tell it belong to a devil but not just any normal devil. The power this devil held was powerful, Issei would have to put it at high-class devil from what he remember of the ranking system devil used to measure their power levels. The magical pressure was calm, but held dark energy, a lot of dark energy. He let a small smile come to his face as he turn to face the bush his 'stalker' was hiding in.

I do apologize for the trouble cause this evening, know I mean no harm to anyone, so there is no need to watch over me." Issei turn his back towards the entrance he and Yuuma first entered the park. He walk a steady pace forward, he neared the exit but stop a few feet away before he look over his shoulder, his eyes gazing at the bush once more.

"I do hope we can meet on better conditions than these. Perhaps another time, right... Rias-sempai?" He finish with a grin and left the park. Moments later, a young attractive, buxom women with striking crimson red hair, wearing the Kouh school uniform for girls, stood from her hiding place with a small smile on her face, and curiosity shown in her blue-green eyes.

"Hyoudou Issei... you truly are an interesting one, I will have to keep a better eye on you for the time being." That said the gremory heir disappear in one of her family's red magic circles, her eyes never leaving the spot Issei once stood.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Minato's raven feathers

**Content: Sekirei**

**Summary: Secrets, they help conceal the truth in the shadows, But they also destroy lives in the process. Minato Sahashi has been living a secret life with his family completely unaware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Preview: Chapter three**

"Hey, Yu-chan you didn't stop me, so I killed all of them. It's boring, they are weak. All in all, this is an unnecessary species, as I thought."

"Don't you think, Yume?" Asked a women with long light Grey hair tied in a ponytail and Grey narrow eyes with bags under them, giving her an exhausted look. For her appearance she's wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and thigh-length stockings of the same color, with a Grey haori she wore as a cape rather than wearing it, with the Sekirei Crest printed on it.

The women turn to face her partner and leader of the Second Generations Discipline squad. Yume who was holding the Sekirei child they're order to retrieve.

Yume is a fair-skinned young women of average height and slender built. She has brown eyes and hair, which is hime-styled, with short-bangs,chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and a ponytail. She wore the same outfit as her partner but wore black finger-less fighting gloves on her hands, with the number '08' printed on the back.

"Sorry Karasuba, I guess I forget" Yume said as tears of sadness fell from her face, while holding the sleeping Musubi as she was called.

"You shouldn't cry Yume, it doesn't suit your happy personality." Call a mysterious voice behind the two Sekirei women.

"Minato-sama," Yume said with love as her tears continue to fall, she turn around to see her Ashiakbi Minato Sahashi standing behind her, his eyes held love and concern. He was wearing white robes, with a hood and gold trims. His robes have seen better days, seeing as they were tattered and have seen their fair share of battles.

He stroll up to Yume and wipe away her tears, he place a gentle kiss to her lips one she eagerly return.

"Minato-sama she-"

Minato held up his hand to silence her which she did without question. Minato gently place his hand on young Musubi's cheeks as she struggle to open her eyes.

"Yume, I want you to stabilize this girl's condition while I'll deal with the rest." Minato order his Sekirei in calm tone as he look Musubi over.

"But Minato-sama, little Musubi's tama has been damage it's only a matter of time before-" Minato place a single finger to her lips stopping her from finishing. He remove his finger in favor of kissing her lips to calm her.

"I'm going to implant a part of my soul to help repair her tama, but instead of dying like you would have if your have given her your tama, I'll just lose some of my power." Yume was shock from her Ashiabki explanation he already knew what she plan to do before his surprising arrival, and now here he was offering to take her stead, and instead of dying he would only be weaken.

Yume could only shed tears at the heart her Ashiabki pocess, she was proud to have found a great Ashiabki.

With a nod of her head Yume begin to stabilize Musubi's health using her powers of light. Minato smile inwardly at the loving expression Yume had through the bond he build with her, he could feel a waterfall of different emotions, mainly those of happiness, joy, and love. These emotion define Yume, the Sekirei of fate. A Sekirei that was said never to find her Ashiabki, as her job was to ensure all Sekirei receive their wings, something she would never have the joy of experiencing. Now as one of his Sekirei she was at peace.

"Hey are you just going to stand there and continue to ignore little oh me?" A seductive, sultry voice sounded behind Minato. He turn his head to see his other Sekirei, Karasuba, the Black Sekirei with her arms wrap around his neck and her body pressing into his back. A smile on her face and her eyes close preventing Minato from seeing her expression, but he could feel her emotions through the bond he had with Karasuba as well.

He chuckle under his breath at his Sekirei's actions, despite the current situation. He turn his head to kiss Karasuba on the lips, a kiss she return with full fervor. The two duel one another with their tongues before Karasuba was dominated as her Ashiabki ravaged her mouth claiming it as his. A moan escape her lips and her black wings appear from her Sekirei crest as the power from her Ashiabki course through her body.

The two separated moments later with Karasuba short of breath and a small pink hue on her cheeks, Minato only smile before laying a tender kiss on Karasuba's lips before turning to face Yume. Who was blushing a fierce red from seeing the exchange between the two."Don't worry Yume, your next." He tease her who's face turn another shade of red.

Minato laugh to himself before calming himself, he look down at the sleeping Musubi. He place his right hand on her forehead and his other hand on stomach. He took a deep breath to calm himself, seconds later a white energy shrouded his hands, and cover Musubi in a heavenly glow.

"I promise you number #88, Musubi," He look down to see Musubi's peacefully asleep, a small smile adorning her lips as his energy continue to surround and heal her. "That you will find your Ashiabki and receive your wings. I swear on my life." His eyes glowed with determination at his declaration to saving Musubi.

**The full versions of these stories will be posted at a later date. Also be sure to favorite and follow as I will be updating with some new story ideas that I have in mind. Be sure not to miss any updates.**

**Every story you read here will be given a full version, but if one, or more does not appeal to you my audience then forget it was ever here.**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to favorite if you wish to be inform of new updates.**

**Later!**


End file.
